


Sam's Family

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [46]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, after the boys fly home to Australia together and Sam meets Ryan's family, they meet Sam's and things don't go as well.</p><p>
  <i>"Hey," Ryan says, swinging open the door to his suite and then locking up behind Sam. He's stripped down to only his jeans, already, and he swiftly unbuckles his belt. "Can we get to that jumping-you bit we were talking about?" he asks, because fuck if he doesn't do <b>something</b> to calm his nerves he's going to fucking shake apart. "Now?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Family

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan leans back in the passenger seat of their rental car, trying to settle himself down. His fingers beat an uncharacteristically nervous tattoo on the arm rest. "Should we have some kind of pre-arranged signal?" he asks Sam, looking over at his lover as Sam negotiates exiting the airport parking lot. "You know, if we need to make a quick getaway?"

Sam grins. "You mean just yelling 'run!' wouldn't be productive?"

Snorting, Ryan ponders that. "Maybe we should yell 'fire!'" he suggests. "Or would that incite a general panic?"

Sam laughs. "Go for it," he says then shakes his head. "Nah. We'll just say we still have to check into the hotel. I arranged for a late arrival but my mum doesn't know that."

"Okay." Ryan looks out the window at the passing scenery for a few minutes, then turns back to Sam. "Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"When we get to the hotel tonight, will you let me jump your bones? Like, immediately?" Ryan asks. He's pretty sure he's going to need some, ah, therapeutic shagging after he's done meeting Sam's parents.

"Sure," Sam says, nodding, unable to stop grinning. He reaches over and gives Ryan's knee a squeeze. "I'm really happy you're here with me, no matter what happens, how this goes today."

"Me too." It's true, Ryan is nervous as all hell, particularly since their relationship is going to be a huge bombshell dropped right on Mr. Worthington's head. But he's so damn crazy about Sam, and it just makes him feel wonderfully gooey inside that Sam wants him to meet his family.

"I don't know exactly how I'm going to tell him so I hope it's okay if I just introduce you as my mate at first, get us in the door," Sam says. "I _will_ tell him. I just want to wait for the right moment."

"Oh yeah, of course," Ryan agrees with a nod. "I understand that. And I promise not to stick my tongue down your throat or break out into show tunes, not even once."

Sam laughs. "You can save that for the hotel," he says, grinning over at Ryan. Fuck, he loves this man.

Ryan laughs softly. "Trust me, you don't really want me to sing. I'd get us kicked out of the hotel for sure." He sighs, as if with regret. "We'll just have to settle for the tongue stuff."

"Aw...." Sam pretends to pout.

"I'll try to be creative," Ryan promises earnestly, laying his hand on Sam's thigh.

Sam laughs then sobers a little, eyes dropping to Ryan's hand. "Almost there," he tells him, a reminder to himself as much as warning to his lover.

"All right." Ryan eases back to look out his window. With all their travel today, he hasn't been able to kiss Sam in more than eight hours, and it's difficult to be in such close company without being even closer.

"My sister actually lives there," Sam says, slowing down, pointing out a small but lovely split level with a well-manicured lawn and a couple of riding toys in the front drive. "Right around the corner from my mum and dad."

"That must be awesome for your parents, having the grandkids so close," Ryan says, sitting up straighter in anticipation. God, his stomach is in knots. What if Sam's father blows the fuck up at them?

"Yeah, especially since Brian's their first," Sam says, moving on and around the corner. "And here we are." He slows to a stop on the street, the single-lane driveway already occupied by two cars. "I tried to talk them into letting me buy them a new house but they refused, and that was before Lucinda had the baby or was living in the neighbourhood."

"That's sweet. Have they let you do anything for them at all?" Ryan grabs a bouquet of lilies from the backseat, then climbs out of the car. "Do you bring mates home often?" he asks suddenly, not even giving Sam a chance to answer his first question.

"Not on a regular basis," Sam says, locking up, his heart starting to beat faster. "My dad let me buy him new golf clubs and my mum let me pay for renos on their kitchen but that's about it."

Ryan just looks at him for a long moment before quietly asking, "So is he going to be suspicious right off, meeting me?"

"Nah." Sam shakes his head, his heart thumping a mile a minute now. "He's kind of clueless, not dumb or anything, just his mind's not going to automatically make that leap."

"Okay." Ryan swallows hard, then nods. When's the last time he felt this nervous about meeting someone's father? Probably the night of junior prom... He glances at Sam, then shrugs in the direction of the house. "After you."

Sam leads the way up the front walk and rings the doorbell. From inside comes the yapping of a dog and Sam rolls his eyes. "That's Frank. My mum's miniature schnauzer. I think I forgot to mention him."

Ryan muffles a snort of laughter at Sam's reaction. "Is he the kind of dog you want to drop-kick over the fence?" he murmurs out of the corner of his mouth. "Should I worry about him getting, ah, intimate with me?"

Sam laughs. "He's been fixed so he's good that way," he says, "and he usually shuts up once he figures out who it is or gets introduced but the minute the doorbell goes he just freaks." He gestures towards the door as the yapping continues and a female voice can be heard trying to talk him down. "That'd be my mum."

"Can she hold him back? Because he sounds pretty damn fierce." Actually, Frank sounds hysterical. Ryan wonders distractedly if the dog is going to flip out and pee on the carpet the second the door opens. First impressions...

Sam's mum opens the door, one finger looped through the dog's collar, holding him back. "Look, it's just Sam and his friend," she says to the dog.

"So shut up, Frank!" Lucinda says, joining her mum at the door and giving her brother and Ryan a grin. "Mum, just pull him back so they can get in the house." God. Who would've thought it? Ryan Kwanten's even hotter in person.

"Hi." Ryan tries to spread his smile evenly between the two women, but fuck, he's back to feeling so damn awkward again. Lucinda is adorable - she's got the same smile as Sam does - and it seems to be a genuinely warm welcome. Particularly once the dog begins to chill out. "Hi," he says again, reaching out to give Sam's mum the bouquet when she gets a free hand.

Sam laughs. "Mum, Lucinda, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is my mum, Karen and my sister, Lucinda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Karen says, "and these are beautiful," she holds up the bouquet. "Thank you. I'll get them in a vase as soon as Frank settles down."

Lucinda gives him a little wave, grinning at her brother. "At least you know how to pick them," she says, eyes sparkling.

"Lucinda!" Karen lets go of Frank to swat Lucinda on the arm and the dog runs straight to Ryan, jumping up to rest his paws up on Ryan's knees. "Oh, god, I'm sorry."

Sam just gives Ryan a look. One that's completely resigned to this visit being a fucking zoo.

Ryan presses his lips together, trying to swallow his smile. But that _look_ in his lover's eyes... He can feel his face flushing hot, though; apparently Sam's mum has been spilling the beans to Sam's sis. Which means that Mr. Worthington will additionally have to deal with learning he's the last to know. Trying to shrug off his concerns, Ryan focuses on the dog for a few moments, crouching down to rub behind Frank's ears and tell him what a good boy he is.

"Where's Dad?" Sam asks, completely ignoring his sister.

"I sent him to get some fresh bread to have with lunch," Karen says, wrapping an arm around Sam and hugging him close. "You look good," she says. "Much better than the last time you were here."

Sam laughs. "That was during Drift," he tells Ryan.

"He looked like a caveman," Lucinda chimes in.

"I remember that, yeah," Ryan says, looking up with a grin. He gives the dog one last scratch, then gets to his feet. "Wouldn't have trusted that guy with a goldfish."

"Very funny, both of you," Sam says, rolling his eyes. "Where's the hubby and the rug rat?" he asks his sister.

"Sam!" It's his mum and sis in stereo.

"Okay. Ankle-biter." He grins unrepentantly, motioning for everyone to move into the house and away from the door.

"They're at the park," Lucinda says. "Working off some energy." She turns to Ryan. "Is he like this with you?"

"Like... what?" Ryan wonders aloud, looking first at her and then at Sam. "I guess he must be, because I'm not sure what you mean."

Lucinda blushes. "Just -- a smartass," she says. "Teasing." She blushes a little harder. "Never mind. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water, please," Ryan answers, but then immediately changes his answer. "Actually, a beer would be lovely if you have any." Right. Because he can't be introduced to Sam's dad while drinking any sissy... water. "And yeah, so far as I know he's always a smartass," he says with a sidelong grin at his lover. He probably wouldn't have fallen so hard for Sam if he weren't. 

"I'll have one too," Sam says, quickly adding a please to that. He grins at Lucinda and takes a seat on the couch, motioning for Ryan to sit beside him.

"I should make you get your own," Lucinda tells him, rolling her eyes but she heads for the kitchen anyway, taking her mum's bouquet with her.

"She would if you weren't here," Sam tells his lover.

Karen just shakes her head and sits down on the other couch, pulling Frank into her lap. "Sam tells me you have siblings -- two brothers?"

"Yes. Mitchell is about a year younger than I am and then Lloyd is two and a half years younger than I am. Mitch is a musician, Lloyd is a doctor," Ryan tells her. "We kept my parents really busy."

"I can imagine," Karen laughs. "Did you bicker a lot as kids?"

"Oh, yeah. We fought all the time. My mum would just scream and throw us out of the house, tell us to go work it off outside," Ryan explains, grinning in memory. "I think that's probably why we're all athletic: all that boxing and running."

"Dad just kicked me out of the house," Sam says with a laugh. "And then Lucinda'd make faces at me through the living room window."

"Well, you can't send girls out the same way you can boys," Karen says. "Or at least we didn't then."

"She was probably more bored inside than you were out there," Ryan guesses, turning his head to grin at his lover.

"Not true," Lucinda says, coming back with their drinks and the lilies in a vase which she places on the coffee table. "Then I got to play with his toys _and_ mine." She grins, handing them each a bottle of beer.

"See?" Sam laughs, turning when the front door opens.

"There's the boys now," Karen says. "Sam also mentioned your brother and sister-in-law have a little one too. Caleb?"

"Right, that's Mitch's little boy." Ryan's not about to quibble with Karen over his brother's marital status; surely they've all got enough on their collective plate today. "Sam has shown me some pics you sent him of Brian. So cute."

"Speaking of which," Sam says as a little boy with blond hair comes toddling full-tilt into the living room and launches himself at Sam. "Hey, Bri. How's it going?" He holds up his hand and Brian slaps his own palm against it. "This is my friend, Ryan. Can you say hi?"

Brian waves at Ryan but stays firmly planted between Sam's legs.

"He's going through a stage," Lucinda says with a sigh. "If we were anywhere but here, he'd be running screaming from you."

A tall dark-haired guy in his early-thirties nods at them from over her shoulder. "Hey. I'm Keith. Lucinda's husband. Pleasure to meet you," he says, dipping around his wife to offer Ryan his hand.

Ryan gets to his feet so that he can properly shake Keith's hand. "Very good to meet you," he says with a smile, although there's a flash of inner panic -- he has to deal with _two_ red-blooded Australian males who might share the typical cultural views of a man's role? "You have a beautiful family. You must be very proud."

"Thanks." Keith smiles back. "Any chance of a beer?" he asks Lucinda, who starts to say something then just rolls her eyes and heads back into the kitchen. "Is Mike back yet?" he asks Karen.

"No." She sighs. "Maybe I should give him a call. Surely it can't take him that long to find a loaf of bread. We're just having some cold cuts and salads," she tells Ryan. "I hope that's okay. Lucinda had to get her hair done and Keith had to work so I was taking care of Brian all morning."

"It sounds wonderful, thank you," Ryan says, still on his feet. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, thank you," Karen says, setting Frank down as she stands. "Lucinda can set the table and I'll get things together. Sam, can you call your father, please?"

"Sure, Mum," Sam says, pulling out his cellphone and excusing himself for a moment. "Hey Dad, it's me. We're at the house..."

Keith gives Ryan another smile, picking Brian up as his face starts to pucker. "I take it no one's told him yet? About you being Sam's boyfriend?"

Ryan raises an eyebrow at that, but works to keep his face impassive. He sits back down on the couch, hands loosely clasped together between his knees. "I guess he's the only one who doesn't know," he says quietly, intently watching Keith for his own response -- but trying not to _look_ intent.

"Yeah, of course," Keith says, raspberrying Brian's cheek to squeals of delight. "Lucinda tells me everything and I don't care. I think it's great if Sam's found someone he actually wants to settle down with. He's always been such a bloody nomad."

"I think he still is, for the most part," Ryan tells him with a shrug and a crooked grin. He's not about to share Sam's suggestion that maybe they should try actually living together when they're spending time in the same city; they need to sort that out for themselves before it becomes public - well, family - knowledge. "Do you and Lucinda want to have more kids?"

Keith shakes his head. "No, not yet," he says, looking more than a little terrified at the idea. "This little guy's enough of a handful and Lucinda's just gone back to work. I think she'd like a year at this place before she has to take any sort of leave and Bri'll still be young enough there won't be too much of a gap between them."

"Ah, I understand." Ryan nods sagely. Yeah right, as much as any childless person can understand just how massive that sweet little 'handful' is. "How did you two meet?"

"We worked in the same building," Keith says with a smile, taking a seat beside Ryan, Brian toddling off towards the back deck, where Sam stands, still talking on the phone to his dad. "I saw her on the elevator every day for a couple of months before I finally had the balls to ask her to have lunch with me."

Ryan grins. "That's cute. Did you find out later that she'd been watching you, too, the whole time?" He loves this kind of story.

Keith nods. "Yeah." Ducking his head a little. "What about you guys? How'd you meet?" he asks, his smile turning to a frown as he notices Sam _still_ out on the deck.

Glancing aside to follow Keith's gaze, Ryan tries to cover his sudden anxiety with a swallow of beer. "Um. Comic-Con, two years ago, in the green room," he explains. "I had just finished my True Blood panel and I was clearing out the catering table and we got to talking, because I'd caught his Damaged panel earlier in the day. And I couldn't believe that _Sam Worthington_ was actually talking to me, you know?" He grins.

"Yeah. I can imagine. One role and he's king of the world," Keith says, eyes sparkling. He sighs. "I hope Mike's not giving him grief."

"Do you think he's...?" Ryan glances in alarm at where Sam is pacing restlessly, his phone pressed to his ear. "But why would he be? Sam hasn't told him about me yet." _Fuck_.

"I don't know." Keith slides a hand through his hair. "Mike's not exactly an easy guy to get along with."

"Oh, shit." Ryan mutters the words under his breath, then sneaks a glance up at Karen.

"Sam's still on the phone with his dad?" she says, having caught just the last bit as she sets a platter of meat and cheese on the table.

Keith nods.

"Go get him. Tell him I need his help, and tell him I said for him to tell his father to get his ass home _now_ ," Karen says before it dawns on her that Ryan's there and this is his first introduction to their family. "I'm sorry. I know this must be awkward for you."

"Oh. No, not at all," Ryan lies, but he smiles and tries to put her at ease. "Every family works differently. And from what Sam has told me, we've got some uphill ground to cover."

Sam and Keith come back into the house, Sam still with his phone in his hand. "I'm gonna wait for him out front," he says. "He's in a mood and I don't want to do this in here."

 _Fuck_. Ryan immediately gets to his feet and crosses the room to his lover. "Should we go?" he asks softly, trying to keep the words for Sam's ears alone. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, but he knows. He overheard my mum and Lucinda talking the other day," Sam says, shaking his head. "He said he's just gonna drop the bread off and go drive around for a couple of hours." Which, in its own way, is better than he'd really hoped for. "I want to see if I can talk him into coming in."

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry," Karen says, touching his arm.

"About what?" Lucinda asks, bringing a tray out with bowls of various salads on it.

"Your dad overheard you and me talking about Sam and Ryan," Karen explains.

"Shit." Lucinda sets the tray down on the sideboard and comes over to give Sam a hug. "I'm sorry. I had no idea he was around at all when we were talking."

"It's fine," Sam says, but he reaches for Ryan's hand, giving it a squeeze. Fuck. He should've known better than to subject his lover to this. "You okay to stay in here?"

Ryan shrugs. "It's your call," he whispers. Fuck, this is absolutely the last thing he'd hoped to accomplish today. From the little Sam has told him, Sam and Mike have had a rocky personal history together for years already; Ryan isn't going to feel guilty for single-handedly messing up their relationship. But he certainly never wanted to make the rift even more jagged.

There's a honk out front and Sam sighs. "That's him," he says, resigned, giving Ryan's hand another squeeze. "I won't be too long. I'll see if I can talk him in, otherwise I'll just let him do whatever he wants. We can all still have lunch."

"Anyone want popcorn?" Keith asks when Sam's gone, watching through the living room window.

"Keith!" Lucinda hisses, swatting his arm.

"Well..." Keith shrugs, giving Ryan a look.

Sitting back down on the couch - away from the window - Ryan looks up at Lucinda. "Just how bad do you think this is likely to get?"

"Honestly? I don't know," she says. shaking her head. "They've come to blows before."

Ryan bites down hard on his bottom lip, a sick feeling roiling in his stomach. Okay, if his mere presence shoves Sam and his father right into a physical fight? _That_ he would blame himself for. "I didn't want to make any trouble for him," he whispers. But he knew he probably would.

Outside, Sam settles in the passenger seat, across from his dad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he says, glancing over. "I didn't want us to have this conversation over the phone and I thought if you met Ryan first..."

"That what? I'd be okay with my son being a poofter?" Mike says, staring out the front window.

"The word's gay and if you really want to know, I still fuck women too," Sam says. "I just happen to have met the person I want to spend my fucking life with," he grits out, the words shocking even him, "and it happens to be a he."

"Your life?" Mike turns in his seat. "You're telling me you're going to fucking marry this bloke? Have babies with him?" He sneers at Sam. "Who's wearing the white dress?"

"I wish I knew what they were saying," Karen says, watching through the window, hand against her mouth.

"Do you really?" Ryan asks doubtfully. He's not so sure _he_ wants to know. He sighs, rubbing a hand hard over his eyes. This is definitely not how he thought this first meeting with Sam's family would go, and he's quietly panicking that it's going to colour every interaction they have from here on out.

Sam sighs. "Did you get the bread?" he asks.

"What -- yeah," Mike nods, reaching into the back seat and tossing the bag at Sam.

"Good." Sam glances at his watch. "Go do whatever the fuck you want. We'll be out of here by four." He's out of the car before his dad can even respond, grateful when he hears the peel of rubber behind him.

 _That can't be good_ , Ryan thinks, glancing out the window to see Mike's car take off down the street. He wants to go to Sam, tackle him and make him talk and cover him with kisses and soothe him all at once, but Ryan does none of that. Instead he sits back on the couch, figuring that Sam's family should come first.

Letting the door slam behind him, Sam hands his mum the bread and gives everyone a weak smile. "I told him we'd be out of here by four so let's eat," he says. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm fucking starving."

Karen starts to say something then changes her mind. "Another beer with lunch?" she asks Ryan. "Or would you like some wine or juice?"

"I'll get drinks," Keith offers, clamping a hand on Sam's shoulder as he passes.

"And I'll get Bri into his seat," Lucinda says, swooping him up from the floor.

"Just... water," Ryan answers softly, watching as the room swiftly empties out. He gets to his feet and crosses the small eternity between him and Sam. "You okay?" he whispers, one hand stuffed into his pocket and the other tentatively reaching out to his lover.

"No, but I will be," Sam answers, wrapping his arms around Ryan and hugging him close. Fuck.

It's weird: Ryan still feels so tense he could damn near shatter, but when Sam takes him into his arms he nearly melts with relief. "I'm sorry," he whispers, slipping his arms around Sam's waist and smearing the words against his throat. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Sam doesn't anything. He's too close to tears for words. Instead he just nods and hugs Ryan even tighter. Finally he blows out a shuddering breath and shakes his head. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I'd known," he says. "I think I was hoping things might be different, especially after your family was so good with us." 

"Lloyd did all the hard work for us there," Ryan murmurs, thinking of when his youngest brother came out at eighteen. "My family was just ready to adore you." After so many years of watching Ryan power through flimsy so-called 'relationships' as if one-night stands were going out of style...

Sam smiles. "Well, it's just my dad who's the asshole here and he hasn't even met you," he says, taking Ryan's hand in his. "Next time we'll just bring everyone to Sydney and he can stay home."

"Is this going to break your relationship with him?" Ryan asks softly. _For good?_ Because he's not egotistical enough to think there wasn't already a whole lot of damage there.

"I don't know," Sam answers honestly. "I gave up trying to figure my dad out long ago. He's just -- he's probably more concerned with how this would make him look to his mates if it came out than anything else."

"Oh." Yeah, Ryan can imagine Mike Worthington sitting around the pub and taking flak about his famous son who's gone all Hollywood -- way too much so. Ryan lays his hands on Sam's shoulders, then slides them down his arms to link his fingers with his lover's. "What do you want to do now? Lunch?"

Sam nods. "Everyone else is happy we're here so let's not let it ruin our visit," he says, leaning in to kiss Ryan on the mouth. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Ryan whispers, lingering to brush his lips over Sam's again. He steps back but keeps firm hold of Sam's left hand; they've already come this far.

///

Dumping his bags in his room after they check in, Sam walks down the hall, checking to make sure it's empty before he knocks on Ryan's door. Lunch with the rest of his family went well, he thinks, but he still can't help but feel terrible about the way his dad acted. And guilty as hell about subjecting his lover to that.

"Hey," Ryan says, swinging open the door to his suite and then locking up behind Sam. He's stripped down to only his jeans, already, and he swiftly unbuckles his belt. "Can we get to that jumping-you bit we were talking about?" he asks, because fuck if he doesn't do _something_ to calm his nerves he's going to fucking shake apart. "Now?"

"Yeah. Sure," Sam says, watching Ryan closely for a second before he pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops his jeans. "You want to fuck me?" he asks, wondering if that would help.

"No." Shit, that just sounds wrong. "I mean, do you want me to?" Ryan asks, kicking off his jeans. He puts his arms around Sam's waist and pulls him in close, already pressing kiss after hot kiss to his lover's throat. "I will if you want me to."

"Not when you sound like that," Sam teases, sliding his hands down Ryan's back to cup his ass and bite at his shoulder. "I'd much rather fuck you."

"Yes," Ryan whispers, pulling out of Sam's embrace. He turns away and bends over the bureau, bracing his hands and looking at his lover in the mirror.

Christ. Ryan looks so hot like that. Sam moves in close, his erection pressed against the back of Ryan's thigh as he slips two fingers between his lover's cheeks and into his already-slicked hole.

Ryan moans, his muscles clamping down automatically. "Come on," he mutters, fucking himself back onto Sam's fingers and needing so much more. "Fuck me."

"Greedy bugger," Sam teases, but he scissors his fingers in and out of Ryan's hole only a couple more times before replacing them with his cock in one brutal shove.

Ryan shouts and his body clenches up even tighter, instinctively trying to protect against the intrusion. But _fuck_ it's good, it's what he needs -- to have Sam prove on his flesh that their relationship is stronger than any bullshit the world can throw at them. "Fuck, yes!"

Wrapping an arm around Ryan's chest, Sam drives up into him, harder and faster and harder still, eyes locked on his lover's, on their reflection in the mirror. Holding nothing back.

It hurts, god, but it's _real_ , every thrust a solid connection. A reminder. "Yes," Ryan whispers, and licks his lips, his lungs heaving, burning like he's pushing through that final mile. Bracing on one arm, he drops his other hand down to close around his cock, roughly jerking himself off.

"Fuck, yes, come on," Sam urges, nodding, licking over a spot on Ryan's shoulder before biting down.

Ryan yelps, bucking back against Sam. The pain of the bite flashes through him and he swallows a groan, spilling hot over his fingers. He keeps moving, though, wanting to make it just as good for Sam.

Sam groans when Ryan comes and again when he keeps moving, meeting every thrust. It doesn't take long before he's following his lover over with a few snaps of his hips and a hot rush of seed inside him.

His palms are sweaty, and so Ryan's fingers briefly leave streaks on the dark varnished surface of the bureau when he tries to get a firmer hold. He can feel Sam's come welling up and starting to seep out of his hole and he clamps down, trying to keep his lover inside.

"I love you so much," Sam whispers, the words smeared against the side of Ryan's throat. "I've never felt like this about anyone."

 _Oh, god_. Hearing Sam say that... it just makes Ryan feel so damn weak. So vulnerable. He drops one hand to cover Sam's, linking their fingers. "I love you," he murmurs back, his throat just a touch hoarse. "I think that we're right." Not that Sam asked, but Ryan needs him to know he believes in them, in the steps they're taking with their relationship.

Sam smiles at that, feeling better than he has all day. "Want to try the bed now?" he teases.

"Yeah. And I'm going to be really _gay_ and ask you to cuddle for a few minutes," Ryan murmurs with a twist of his lips. As if women and gay men are the only ones in the world who need physical affection.

"And I'm going to be even gayer and ask if you want to spoon all night," Sam says with a laugh, easing out and letting Ryan turn in his arms so he can kiss him.

"Absolutely. Spoon me until I can't see straight," Ryan tells his lover with a grin.

[To chapter forty-seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/758602)


End file.
